The purpose of the contract is to provide general support for diet and nutrition activities. The objective is to provide technical and managerial support to the DNCP, carrying out specific tasks. The Contractor will be responsible for assisting the NCI staff with data and computer support related to nutrition and cancer, technical documents and conference support.